1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automotive electrical connection box and to a method of assembling an automotive electrical connection box.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-58128 and FIG. 9 herein disclose an electrical connection box. With reference to FIG. 9, the electrical connection box has a lower cover 1, a casing main body 2 and an upper cover 3 that are locked together by locks 1a, 2a, 3a on the surrounding walls. A bracket 2b projects from the casing main body 2 and is fastened to a vehicle body or the like by a bolt. The lower cover 1 is usually hollow and frequently is a place where wires W are drawn out the casing main body 2.
FIG. 10 shows another known an electrical connection box that has a holder 5 and a casing main body 6. The holder 5 is to be fixed to a fixing member such as a vehicle body. Substantially center positions of the holder 5 and the casing main body 6 are fastened and fixed by a bolt B. A waiting-side connector 7 is mounted in the holder 5 and a mating connector 8 is provided in the casing main body 6. The waiting-side connector 7 is connected to the mating connector 8 by tightening the bolt, as shown in FIG. 10.
The bolt B is introduced through a bolt introducing portion of the casing main body 6 and engages a nut N embedded in the holder 5. Stresses act equally on the waiting-side connectors 7 and the mating connectors 8 if the waiting-side connectors 7 are mounted symmetrically at opposite sides of the bolt B. In this situation, the mating connectors 8 are not inserted obliquely and the connectors 7, 8 are connected properly with each other.
In some situations, the waiting-side connector 7 is only at one side of the bolt B. Thus, the bolt B is subjected to a stress at a connector connecting side, but is subjected to no stress at the side that has no connector connecting portion. As a result, the casing main body 6 is inserted obliquely so that the connector connecting side is higher and the non-connecting side is lower, as shown in FIG. 10. Therefore, the connectors 7, 8 are likely to be damaged and terminals in the connectors 7, 8 are likely to be deformed.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to enable the proper connection of connectors.